Fatal Temptations
by gingerry
Summary: Jika Pansy Parkinson menyadari bahwa ada yang salah ketika nama Harry Potter merasuki hari-harinya. Tak akan sama lagi. Rate M, sadly :P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Seandainya Draco milik gw… :P. **Seluruh karakter dan setting cerita adalah hak milik tante J.K. Rowling** tapi ide murni milik gw.

* * *

Pansy meletakkan dokumennya secepat kilat saat mendengar berita tersebut. "Apa yang kau bilang?" Dia menatap tajam lelaki yang berdiri di depannya. Kepada pemilik celana kashmir gelap tersebut.

"Ya ampun, Pans, sudah kubilang. Ini akan menjadi jamuan biasa. Jamuan normal. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu."

"Dengan para muggle dan mudblood itu?"

"Sekarang Pansy, kita sudah meninggalkan masa-masa itu setelah bertahun-tahun perang terakhir terjadi. Dan kita, sudah berjanji akan _menghormati_ mereka dan belajar untuk _mengenal_ mereka. Benar kata Goofrey, kita tak akan bisa mengembalikan kemakmuran kita jika tidak bisa menyatu. Jadi jaga bicaramu."

"Oh, Drakie, sejak kapan kau jadi terdengar seperti orang-orang di Kementrian?" ejeknya. Draco hanya berjengit tak acuh. "Dan kau _tahu_, Drake. Aku tak akan datang jika ada perempuan itu, mengerti?" tekannya lagi.

"Kau masih menaruh dendam padanya, eh?" Draco menggaruk hidungnya. Tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat. Karena dia tahu betul Pansy tak akan pernah menerima keberadaan perempuan itu. Jangan bayangkan jika Pansy akan menggelak tawa dengan perempuan_nya_. Bahkan untuk meliriknya saja tidak akan dia lakukan. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa menyatukan mereka.

Pansy mendengus jengah. "Menaruh dendam, katamu? Tidak. Tidak, _Malfoy_. Aku tidak pernah dendam padanya. Hanya dia tidak pantas mendapatkanmu, dan kau juga terlampau gila untuk mencintainya. Otakmu konslet?"

"Dengar, Pans. Aku ingin kau mendengarnya dengan jelas dulu, aku masih dalam tahap pendekatan. Belum tentu aku mencintainya. Tapi _kuharap_ begitu," Draco menekankan kata terakhirnya yang ditujukan untuk memenuhi tatapan menantang Pansy. "Lagipula, sejak pertempuran Hogwarts, banyak sekali penyihir-penyihir yang berguguran. Dan Kementrian menyarankan agar mencari pasangan secepatnya."

"Tapi bukan dari mudblood, Drake. Kau bisa mencari siapa kek yang lain, Astoria misalnya. Kupikir kau akan bersamanya. Yah, walaupun perkataannya banyak membuatku jengah. Tapi setidaknya dia masih seorang yang murni," ujar Pansy.

Kristal abu-abu itu berputar dalam kantongnya. Draco menggeleng dan mendengus bosan dengan ocehan Pansy. "Terserah kau, Pans. Aku tak peduli. Aku punya caraku sendiri dan begitu pula kau. Jika kau masih ingin hidup makmur, hadirilah undangan itu. Jika tidak.. Well, ratapilah masa depanmu dengan sebotol Ogden tengik."

"Tak ada hubungannya pekerjaanku dengan pesta bisnis-men sialan ini, DRAKE!" Pintu berdebam menutup dengan suara yang agak keras. Draco keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun paada Draco.

Pansy menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya ke atas kursi putarnya. Mencoba berkonsentrasi lagi kepada artikel-artikel yang berserakan dimejanya, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Pikirannya melayang pada Draco sepenuhnya. Masih teringat saat-saat mereka masih dengan bangganya menjadi seorang _pureblood_. Menatap jauh rencana indah kedepan, menjadi yang teratas. Siapa sangka kekalahan pihak Kegelapan menjadi boomerang bagi mereka sendiri.

Keluarga Parkinson sebenarnya bukan termasuk para pengikut yang setia. Mereka lebih karena sekedar takut. Mereka menyumbangkan uang mereka untuk biaya operasional kelompok bertopeng Pelahap Maut itu. Mereka berpihak kepada siapa yang menang. Apapun yang menurut mereka menguntungkan. Sementara pandangan Pansy sedikit berbeda. Tak heran karena selama bertahun-tahun dia hidup dengan Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle yang notabene orangtua mereka adalah pengikut Voldemort.

Sejak perang yang berakhir dengan penghabisan nyawa sang Lord, kehidupan para ex Pelahap Maut dan kroni-kroni yang mendukungnya (seperti halnya orangtua Pansy) menjadi hancur berantakan. Beberapa Pelahap Maut yang sangat fanatik dijebloskan ke Azkaban. Sementara mereka yang cerdik (atau bisa dibilang pengecut—seperti Lucius Malfoy) memberikan alasan bertele-tele bahwa mereka selama ini berada dibawah kutukan Imperius. Sedangkan beberapa keluarga yang senasib seperti keluarga Parkinson mendapat dampak negatif. Bisnis mereka secara drastis jatuh. Tidak ada yang mempercayai mereka.

Dan disinilah Pansy membanting tulang untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan hidupnya dan tentu saja orang tuanya. Membuang rasa bangga akan status darahnya, mencoba untuk bekerja sebagai wartawan tabloid Witch Weekly. Karena disana satu-satunya tempat yang setidaknya menerima orang-orang seperti Pansy.

Ambisi Pansy adalah menjadi direktur dari sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang fashion atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan itu. Ingin merasakan bagaimana uang bekerja untuknya, dan tidak berada dibawah suruhan atasan, melihat bagaimana semua bekerja untuknya, bukan dia yang bekerja untuk mereka. Terinjak-injak dibawah kuasa orang lain, meh! Tapi toh, dia tetap harus bertahan. _For pride and glory_, dia harus mendapat posisi tertinggi di Witch Weekly, selagi impiannya menjadi Direktur perusahaannya sendiri—atau paling tidak Nyonya besar (maunya sih Nyonya Besar Malfoy, tapi itu sudah sirna sekarang).

Draco sendiri meneruskan bisnis keluarganya yang sudah ada sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya. Bersyukurlah lelaki pirang itu, karena hanya nama ayahnya lah yang tercoreng di muka publik. Tidak ada lagi yang memberikan rasa hormat bagi keluarga Lucius Malfoy, tapi tidak untuk perusahaan yang didirikan oleh kakek buyut Draco. Dan bagi Draco, ini adalah jalan terbaik untuknya membersihkan namanya sendiri. Persetan dengan Lucius Malfoy, yang telah membuatnya ikut turut campur dalam perang yang seharusnya tidak diikutinya. Yang penting dia harus bisa menaikkan derajatnya lagi sebagai orang yang terpandang.

Pansy mendengus kesal. Diusapkannya telapak tangannya keseluruh muka, menyisir rambut hitam jet-nya yang masih dipotongnya sebahu. Jika dia memikirkan Draco, pikirannya langsung melayang kepada si wanita busuk salah satu pahlawan dunia sihir. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hermione Granger.

Hubungan Draco dan Hermione menjadi topik terpanas sepanjang enam bulan ini. Hermione Granger bekerja di Kementrian Sihir dalam Departemen Penegakan Hukum dan Undang-undang Sihir sebagai pengacara. Dan dia terikat kontrak dengan perusahaan Malfoy, apalagi kalau bukan sebagai penasihat di dalam perusahaannya. Memikirkan kenapa seorang pengacara bisa menjadi penasihat membuat Pansy pusing, apalagi jika orang itu Hermione Granger. Perusak hubungan orang.

Pansy dan Draco tetap bersama baik setelah perang Hogwarts itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini setahun yang lalu (Draco yang meminta) dan lebih baik hanya menjadi saudara saja. Draco diberitakan dekat dengan beberapa penyihir ex-Slytherin, seperti Astoria Greengrass. Tapi hubungan itu tidak berlangsung lama, malah Draco menjalin hubungan dengan wanita kutu-buku itu.

Pansy sendiri masih merasa Draco adalah miliknya. Apapun yang menjadi milik Pansy sangat sulit untuk menjadi milik orang lain kecuali Pansy mengijinkannya.

Sebuah ketukan membuyarkan pikiran Pansy, dia buru-buru membenahi rambut dan blouse-nya. "Masuk," ujarnya.

"Miss Parkinson, ada dokumen dari Direktur untuk anda," ujar Stella—sekretarisnya—dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepadanya. "Terimakasih, Stella."

"Katanya harus cepat anda baca, Miss. Dan menyuruh anda untuk mengirimkan memo balasan padanya." Stella menambahkan sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Pansy membuka amplop cokelat lusuh yang bertuliskan nama direktur Witch Weekly, Lou Smith. Matanya memeriksa dokumen itu dengan teliti.

_Kepada Editor Witch Weekly,_

_Nona Pansy Parkinson._

_Semoga tidak mengganggu ketenangan anda bekerja, Miss Parkinson. Tapi saya mendengar akan ada acara besar yang diselenggarakan oleh Kementrian kepada para pebisnis penyihir di aula besar Kementrian. Dan saya mendengar selentingan berita bahwa ada pebisnis baru di dunia kita, yang tidak kita sangka-sangka –atau bahkan sudah diprediksi sejak lama, Mr. Harry Potter._

_Saya harap anda bisa bersama unit anda untuk membuat artikel pilihan Mr. Potter ini menjadi pebisnis untuk kolom business profile di Witch Weekly. Ini adalah topik yang sangat panas, dan aku yakin bisa menaikkan omzet penjualan tabloid kita. Karena Mr. Potter sendiri belum membuat pernyataan publiknya untuk bisnis yang akan dijalankannya ini. Saya yakin Witch Weekly dapat menjadi orang pertama yang mengulasnya dengan melihat kinerja anda._

_Sekian dari saya. Saya menunggu respon anda secepatnya._

_Lou Smith._

Pansy meletakkan dokumennya keatas mejanya. Potter si Anak Emas itu berganti pekerjaan menjadi pebisnis? Apakah gajinya menjadi Auror kurang? Apa kurangnya anak itu? Apa menumpuk harta menjadi hobinya kali ini? Kalau bukan karena si Aigenheerz yang menyuruhnya dia tidak akan repot-repot memikirkan agar si anak ini bisa nampang lagi di majalah-majalah, koran atau tabloid.

Benar-benar gila perhatian.

Pansy mendengus kesal. Demi agar bisa makan dan memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, Pansy menekan bel yang secara sihir terkoneksi kepada anak buahnya.

"Reagan disini," ujar suara lelaki yang terdengar dari balik pengeras suara mini. "Aku ingin kau mengumpulkan tim sepuluh menit lagi. Ada yang harus dibahas," sahut Pansy kearah micropohone mini yang diberi mantra melayang diatas speaker mini itu.

"Baik, Miss Parkinson."

Pansy membenahi dokumen-dokumennya, merapikan baju kerjanya dan menunggu saat-saat dia memberi tugas untuk para bawahannya, menyerahkan sepenuhnya tanggung jawab kepada orang-orang yang pantas. Menunjukkan wibawa sebagai Parkinson, walaupun dia belum menjabat sebagai direktur. Hah, tunggu saja nanti, dia akan bekerja keras untuk mengembalikan wibawanya. Pansy sekarang tidak seperti Pansy jaman sekolah dahulu yang bodoh dan semaunya sendiri. Dan demi itu semua, dia harus mau berurusan dengan masalah pemberitaan si Kepala Besar yang haus perhatian ini.

* * *

**(( A/N ))**

Akhirnya! Akhirnya!! *tebar-tebar confetti*

Akhirnya gw buat juga fanfic multichapter (AMIIIN!) HarPans. Semoga bisa bertahan terus sampe epilog nih fanfic. Doain ya! Maka dari itu gw bener-bener berharap kalian mau komen, review, mengumpat apa aja tentang fanfic gw. Karena kata-kata dari kalian-lah yang membuat fanfic ini dapat berlangsung terus. Oke!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Semua kembali pada tangan JKR, kecuali ide cerita :D

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Harry menata benda-benda yang seharusnya telah tertata rapi di meja kantor barunya. Mata menatap lurus ke arah tangan yang sedari tadi mengangkat-menaruh-mengangkat lagi-menaruh lagi barang-barang. Sedikit menerawang tanpa memikirkan apa-apa, pandangan kosong. Kemudian mendesah sekali. Suara ketukan di pintu tiba-tiba membuat nyawanya kembali pada tubuhnya yang sekiranya dari tadi ditinggalkan. Dia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Masuk," ujarnya singkat.

"Lagi senggang?" tanya wanita yang baru saja dipersilahkan masuk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Senggang tapi lelah bukan main," jawab Harry. Tangan menyisir rambutnya yang tak beraturan.

"Istirahatlah, Harry. Kau harus mendatangi pesta malam ini. Kuharap kau tidak begitu terlihat kelelahan untuk hari pertamamu memperkenalkan usahamu ini," sahut wanita itu, sembari berjalan menuju sofa yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan.

"Aku tak punya waktu cukup untuk beristirahat, Mione. Mengurus perusahaan ternyata juga membuat capek luar biasa. Tapi, yah, aku _terbiasa_ lelah," Harry menjawab sembari menyeringai.

"Jangan bercanda. Gurauan itu sudah lama basi."

"Kau tak seperti mengenalku saja, Mione. Tentu saja aku bercanda," mendengus antara kesal dan lucu Harry menatap Hermione.

"Baguslah."

"Kau serius sekali," ejek Harry yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Hermione, malahan Hermione sedang membuka buku Mantra untuk Rambut Anda dari tasnya. "Ada urusan apa kau kemari?"

"Apa aku harus ada urusan dulu untuk menengok sahabatku sendiri?"

Harry menjengitkan alisnya, membenarkan pernyataan Hermione. "Aku hanya ingin mencocokkan tatanan apa yang cocok untuk rambutmu, Har—"

Sebelum Hermione menuntaskan kalimatnya, seekor burung hantu datang dan mengetuk-ngetukkan paruh ke jendela. Harry membuka laci lemari dan mengambil beberapa _owl treat_ sebagai upah si burung hantu. "Kau masih membeli _owl treat_?" tanya Hermione. Harry hanya menatapnya seakan berkata _hey!_ tanpa berbicara.

Cukup diketahui oleh Hermione bahwa Harry masih menyimpan rasa rindunya kepada burung hantu putihnya yang tewas beberapa tahun yang lalu, Hedwig. Walau setelah itu dia tidak memelihara burung hantu lagi, tetap saja dia membeli _owl treat_. Pernah suatu saat Hermione mendorongnya untuk membeli burung hantu lagi. Namun Harry hanya menjawab, "Tidak, cukup menggunakan Pigwidgeon saja." Hermione hanya mendesah pelan, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Hedwig, sama seperti tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan—

"Dari Ron," ujar Harry tiba-tiba, memotong lamunan Hermione.

"Benarkah? Apa isinya?"

---------------------------

Ho, Harry!

Kudengar kau mendirikan perusahaan baru ya? Kali ini sepertinya kau serius, kupikir hanya bercanda. Aku hanya berkata blak-blakan saja menanggapi omonganmu tentang tumpukan Galleon-mu di bawah tanah London itu.

Kapan kau akan _launching_ usahamu ini, ngomong-ngomong? Maafkan aku kalau tidak bisa menghadiri acara sahabatku sendiri. Charlie benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengurusi naga-naga di Rumania. Merepotkan sekali, aku harus melihat Norberta bertelur. Bilang Hagrid, dia sudah jadi kakek.

Kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat dari jauh. Semoga usahamu sukses dan jangan lupa sisakan tempat untukku, aku berencana kabur dari Rumania.

Ha! Aku bercanda. Salam untuk Hermione juga.

Salam hangat,

Ron

---------------------------

"Aku kangen sekali Ron," ujar Hermione dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kalau kangen, seharusnya kau tidak memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya."

"Tidak ada hubungannya, Harry! Jangan teruskan. Aku tahu pembicaraanmu mengarah kemana," Hermione menatap tegas mata Harry yang sepertinya mengejek, "Lagipula kenapa aku tidak boleh kangen dengan sahabatku sendiri?"

Harry bergidik, "Aku kecewa kau malah memilih tupai pirang bodoh itu alih-alih orang selain Ron."

"Dia tidak bodoh. Berhentilah mengejek!"

"Berpihak padanya?"

"Harry!" Hermione berjingkat di kursinya, "Aku datang kemari bukan untuk membahas Draco. Aku serius," Mereka berdua terdiam di tempat masing-masing. "Kupikir kau hanya lelah saja," Hermione mengerang pelan dengan pandangan lemah mengarah kepada Harry. "Kita semua sudah berubah Harry. Kau, aku, Ron, Draco dan Ginny."

Rahang Harry mengeras mendengar pernyataan Hermione. "Ya. Ya. Aku tahu itu, Hermione."

"Maaf."

Harry tersenyum lemah, mengatakan aku-baik-baik-saja-non-verbal kepada Hermione. "Lalu, jika kita hanya duduk-duduk saja disini dan tidak melakukan apapun, lebih baik kita keluar cari udara segar."

* * *

Sepanjang sejarah, baru kali ini Pansy datang ke sebuah pesta sendirian, biasanya dia akan bersama dengan seseorang yang dipilihnya; mungkin Blaise, mungkin Nott dan beberapa pria dari asramanya sendiri. Draco? Jangan ditanya. Pansy telah jarang bercengkrama dengannya lebih dari setengah jam. Lelaki itu selalu sibuk sendiri. Mengurusi semua usahanya dan melatih diri untuk bergabung dengan komunitas Muggle sebagai usaha untuk melangsungkan kehidupan perusahaan. Bicara setengah jam memang kini nenjadi waktu yang teramat panjang bagi mereka berdua. Namun lumrah, toh sudah lama mereka berdua tidak menyandang status sebagai sepasang kekasih lagi.

Pansy ber-apparate di dalam gedung Kementrian. Pesta diadakan di hall khusus di suatu tempat didalam gedung ini. Semua penyihir pebisnis diundang kedalamnya, bahkan ada dua-tiga Muggle pebisnis yang diundang serta.

Pansy melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju tempat acara. Hall itu sudah disihir sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seperti bar yang ada di jalanan para muggle. Mata Pansy menelusuri seluruh property yang ada didalamnya. Bar terletak di sisi sebelah barat, sebuah podium mini berdiri di sebelah utara. Dan tentu saja podium itu yang akan digunakan oleh Harry Potter dan beberapa pebisnis muda lainnya untuk memperkenalkan perusahaan barunya.

Pansy menangkap sosok berkepala pirang di antara kerumunan penyihir yang berdiri di dekat meja bar panjang tak jauh dari dirinya, sepertinya berbicara dengan si pemilik rambut cokelat cognac. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hermione Granger. Semua mata memandang sekilas-sekilas ke arah dua sejoli itu _(—'_Eww! Sejoli?_'_ ringis Pansy), antara heran dan iri.

"Sedang sibuk?" Pansy menyela dari belakang Draco, yang sedang khusyuk berbincang dengan Granger. Mata si ex-Gryffindor menangkap pandangan dingin Pansy.

"Selamat malam, Pansy. Gaun yang indah," ujar Hermione menyela. Berusaha berbincang dengan Pansy. Hal yang terberat dari memiliki pasangan lawan jenis adalah menjinakkan sahabat pasangannya itu, terutama kalau dia seorang wanita dan kebetulan orang yang paling dihindari nomor 2 di sekolah dulu.

"Malam, Granger. Tidak kusangka kau akan memiliki selera berbusana yang baik," Pansy menatap gaun yang dikenakannya. _Midi dress_ dengan taburan manik di beberapa sisi dan kerah dengan leher terbuka, "Kupikir otak pintarmu tidak sampai untuk memikirkan fashion."

Draco hanya nyengir mendengarnya, menatap Pansy dengan pandangan _you-got-it_. Pansy berseringai balik. Hermione hanya terkekeh kecil. Semua sinisme ini hanya bumbu klasik untuk memulai entah apa bisa disebut dengan komunikasi, atau tidak. "Terima kasih, Parkinson. Sepertinya otakku sedikit mengalami degradasi.. atau mungkin regradasi, eh?" balas Hermione.

"Atau konslet." Draco menyela. Hermione melotot padanya, dan Draco hanya menggidikkan bahunya, tak peduli.

"Yah, tapi sebaiknya anggap ini sebagai berita baik, karena mungkin malam ini berita kalian akan muncul di koran-koran edisi depan. Merencanakan untuk mempublikasikannya?" tanya Pansy menantang.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, Pansy." Draco menjawabnya seraya merentangkan tangannya untuk merangkul bahu Hermione. ("Lepaskan, Draco, banyak orang melihat!")

"Kupikir seleramu akan lebih baik lagi." Pansy menumpaskan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Hermione yang rahangnya terlihat sedikit mengeras akibat ucapan Pansy barusan.

Pansy menatap sekeliling. Mencari sosok orang yang seharusnya tidak usah dicari. Orang itu berdiri di pojok dekat podium, mungkin bersiap untuk memberikan presentasi singkat. Segelas wine merah ada di tangannya, berbicara sopan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sangat mungkin jika Harry Potter memang dilahirkan untuk mengurusi para penggemarnya. Lihat saja, tidak hanya pebisnis yang melingkarinya, tapi ada beberapa wanita—_Potterfreak_. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda wanita berambut merah kebanggaannya. Mengherankan. Karena biasanya dimana ada Potter pasti disitu ada she-Weasley. Aneh sekali, karena beberapa bulan ini, setelah pemberitaan pensiunnya Potter dan Weasley dari kantor Auror, berita tentang hubungan Potter dan adiknya si Weasleyboy tidak pernah terdengar. Rumor yang didengarnya, Potter ditinggal keliling dunia oleh si Weasleygirl. Kasihan.

Pansy memindahkan pandangan kepada hal lain, mencari rekan tim-nya yang hari ini bekerja untuk dirinya, mewawancarai beberapa pengusaha muda, termasuk Harry Potter. "Maggot!" serunya saat dia melihat sesosok perempuan mungkin berbalut busana kerja berkelebat di pinggiran meja cocktail. Wanita bernama Maggot itu menghampirinya.

"Ya, Miss Parkinson?" ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"Aku ingin memastikan kau yang mewawancarai Potter. Jangan sampai kau kelewatan beritanya. Karena nasibku juga berada di tanganmu, mengerti?" ucapnya pada Maggot secara cepat, jelas dan tepat. Masa bodoh jika dia disebut dengan editor tirani yang selalu memerintah melulu. Well, karena memang seharusnya begitu: bawahan bekerja untuk atasan. Dan Pansy bekerja untuk si Smith itu. Maggot hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan bergumam, "Baik, Miss."

Sepuluh menit kemudian acara inti benar-benar dimulai. Perkenalan dan presentasi kepada pemilik perusahaan baru atau yang sedang melakukan inovasi pada bisnisnya. Hanya segelintir saja pengusaha muda. Pansy menopang kepalanya di satu lengan di meja bartender. Memandang dari jauh acara yang dinanti-nanti,

"Sambutan untuk Mr. Potter, beri tepuk tangan!"

Suara pembawa acara membahana di seluruh hall. Seperti menghadiri upacara pemakaman, seluruh hadirin mendadak membungkam mulut, menunggu Harry Potter memulai presentasi. Dan Pansy masih menopang kepalanya, malas. Apa yang dimaksud Draco dengan berbaur, huh? Bahkan orang satu-satunya yang diajak bicara hanya Hermione Granger. Itu pun dengan suasana permusuhan yang masih terasa. Pansy menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Draco. Wajah datar, sepertinya tidak menikmati acara. Tapi juga terkesan tidak kebosanan juga. Lihatlah, tangan melingkar di pinggang Granger. Pansy memutar bola mata, membelakangi podium, menghadap ke arah bartender yang tampaknya menunggu Harry Potter bersuara juga.

"Terimakasih, Mr. Faulchette. Selamat malam." Harry Potter menyapa seluruh undangan dengan canggung. Diliriknya Hermione yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan Draco. Sirat kuatir terlukis di wajah wanita itu, namun tetap melempar kata-kata 'teruskan' non-verbal ke arahnya. "Malam ini saya akan mengumumkan perusahaan saya, yang baru berdiri satu bulan yang lalu: Broomstechnology Corporation. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi untuk sapu terbang," Harry menghela napas. Seumur hidupnya dirinya tidak pernah melakukan presentasi di depan orang banyak. Er- mungkin pernah. Tetapi yang jelas di bidang yang bertolak belakang dengan yang saat ini terjadi. Memang, mengajar mantra pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam lebih nyaman ketimbang presentasi mengenai bisnisnya. "Karena saya melihat banyak permintaan untuk menginovasikan sapu terbang, terutama untuk para atlet Quidditch. Maka dari itu saya mendirikan perusahaan ini atas dedikasi saya terhadap dunia olahraga Quidditch yang memang saya gemari." Harry tersenyum datar. "Sekian, selamat malam." Pungkasnya. Sorak sorai tepuk tangan membahana menyambut akhir presentasi Harry. Disambutnya jabat tangan yang terulur dari beberapa mitra perusahaan dan para pebisnis yang lain.

"Mr. Potter, kau sungguh inovatif. Selama ini tidak ada penyihir yang kepikiran untuk meningkatkan teknologi sapu terbang!" ujar salah seorang undangan dengan perawakan tua. Wajah kotak tirusnya terlihat begitu panjang akibat usia yang dibawanya saat ini.

"Teknologi sapu terbang! Kombinasi dengan teknologi Muggle rupanya!" ujar salah seorang wanita berbusana kelewat glamour untuk acara sederhana seperti ini. Dan dia menggiring seorang pengusaha yang wajahnya hanya tampak tersenyum lemah. Sepertinya Muggle. Pansy melirik semua kejadian dari pantulan kaca di balik meja bartender. "Firewhisky satu lagi," ujarnya pada bartender di ujung sana.

* * *

Harry duduk di kursi bartender setelah beberapa jam melayani celotehan para undangan yang mendukung keputusannya membuat perusahaan ini. Ada yang menjilat dan ada yang hanya ingin sekedar dikenal, barangkali ingin diingat saat Harry membutuhkan mitra anyar.

Terimakasih kepada Malfoy dan Hermione juga, jika bukan pikiran para undangan beralih pada penampakan mereka berdua yang makin terlihat intim, Harry takkan ada habisnya meladeni semua orang sampai pagi.

Harry berbalik setelah berbincang dengan Hermione sebentar, sepertinya ada beberapa fotografer yang meminta wawancara dan konfirmasi singkat tentang hubungan Malfoy dan Hermione. Dan disinilah Harry, meneguk butterbeernya sendirian.

"Butterbeer, Potter? Sungguh berkelas." Pansy menatap dingin Harry. "Kupikir kau akan minum Ogden, atau apalah. Pebisnis tidak minum Butterbeer," cemoohnya.

"Tetap dengan lidah ularmu, Parkinson?" sahut Harry tanpa perlu menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja. Dan kau masih dengan wajah haus ketenaran itu, rupanya." Harry terdiam. Masih tetap dengan cemoohan klasik. "Sendirian disini, memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan dunia lagi, eh? Dunia bisnis?"

"Benar, dan aku akan menyelamatkan apapun yang akan kau kacaukan saat ini."

"Hah! Mencoba kembali menjadi auror? Lalu kenapa kau tinggalkan pekerjaan lamamu itu? Tidak banyak menghasilkan Galleon rupanya."

"Mungkin obsesiku hanya ingin menjatuhkan Malfoy-mu itu."

"Obsesi yang menarik. Mengaku kalah dari Draco, hm?" Pansy menyeringai sinis. Harry hanya terdiam. Mereka duduk cukup dekat. Setidaknya untuk area pendengaran. Terdiam dalam sepi, hanya ada bartender yang mengocok ramuan paduan firewhisky dengan jus labu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Memang apa pedulimu?"

"Hanya berjaga-jaga, barangkali kau kemari untuk membunuh Hermione."

"Wah. Tampaknya Granger itu tidak memberitahumu, ya? Aku _diundang_."

"Oleh Malfoy pastinya, bukan Hermione."

"Walaupun aku ada rencana membunuhnya, Potter. Tidak malam ini. Terlalu instan, dan tidak misterius. Tidak berkelas."

"Aku menangkap bahwa kau memberi ijin kepada Draco-mu untuk tetap lanjut dengan Hermione, bukan begitu?"

"Bukannya kau begitu juga, merelakan Granger tersayangmu dengan Draco, eh?"

Harry menggidikkan bahunya, "Hanya saja jika kutahu Hermione terluka karena Malfoy, aku bersumpah untuk membunuhnya." Harry memutar kursinya menghadap kepada wanita ex-Slytherin itu dengan pandangan memberi peringatan, namun wanita itu tak membalas pandangannya. Dirinya masih menghadap lurus kedepan. "Untuk apa kau kemari, Parkinson," tanyanya lagi.

"Jika pun kujawab, apa untungnya untukku hah?" Pansy menyeruput Firewhiskynya, sebuah ide muncul mendadak, "Atau kau ingin mencari pasangan malam ini, eh?" godanya. Bukan menggoda Harry, tentu saja. Hanya ingin menyinggung keberadaan Ginny Weasley.

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada pesta dansa. Dan denganmu? Mati saja."

"Oh. Kuduga, si wanita berambut merah itu sudah pulang rupanya."

Harry terdiam, rahang mengeras. Tak ada jawaban.

"Atau.. rumor itu benar. Kau dicampakkan." Pansy tersenyum puas.

"Tutup mulutmu, Parkinson," geramnya lemah.

"Ah, ternyata itu benar. Kasihan sekali kau. Ternyata si Anak Yang Hidup Kembali mati hanya karena dicampakkan seorang wanita? Tunggu saja headline koran-koran nanti jika rumor ini terkuak juga: _Harry Potter dicampakkan Wanitanya_. Sungguh menarik."

"TUTUP mulutmu, sundal! Dan pergi dari sini."

"Memangnya siapa kau, Potter? Pemilik Kementrian?" desis Pansy marah. Mata mereka beradu, saling benci jelas sekali tergambar. Pansy menegakkan tubuh. "Dan terimakasih atas sarannya. Aku tak perlu repot untuk berlama-lama disini. Dan satu lagi, aku tahu masalahmu. Cepat atau lambat itu akan terkuak." Seringai dingin terlukis di wajah Pansy. Meraih tas tangan, lalu cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari ruangan yang memang sudah direncanakannya untuk ditinggalkan. Jika bukan karena kesabarannya, dia tidak akan mendapat sekelumit bukti nyata masalah pribadi Harry Potter dengan Ginny Weasley.

_Patient is virtue_. Pansy tersenyum puas.

* * *

**A/N**

Wew.. chapter ini selesai di tengah-tengah gw berjuang mengerjakan deadline tugas kuliah yang ga ada habisnya. Plot sih udah jadi dari kapan tau, tapi baru kesampaian diketik dan dikembangkan kali ini. Dengan sangat abalnya gw jadiin chapter dua. Makanya sorry kalo terkesan garing atau apapun lah. Kalian bisa kasih masukan, saran, kritik, cemoohan bagi gw dengan ngeklik link 'review' dibawah ini. Masukan kalian sangat berarti bagi gw.. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Gw ga punya hak ngeklem. Punya tante JKR, gw cuma minjem buat dimaenin aja.

* * *

Pansy berdiri di tengah ruangan kosong yang luas. Di sekitarnya sulur-sulur berwarna kelam berkelebat. Latar belakang yang berwarna putih tanpa noda membuat kelebatan tadi menjadi lebih memusingkan. Pansy berputar kebingungan. Sejurus kemudian sosok Hermione berjalan cepat kearahnya, menabraknya, namun kemudian menembus begitu saja. Menghilang menjadi kabut hitam tipis. Didengarnya sayup-sayup suara mengatakan _'teman'_. Pansy merengut heran— "A-apa?" Belum selesai menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, sosok Draco muncul dari kabut hitam tipis yang ditinggalkan Hermione-asap tadi. Lagi-lagi berjalan seperti ingin menabraknya, namun mendadak hilang tepat di depan hidung. Lalu berubah seketika menjadi sosok Harry.

'Apa maksudnya semua ini?!' Pansy berseru kesal pada semua asap yang selalu berubah-rubah menjadi sosok-sosok yang dikenalnya. Dan Harry-asap ini melilit tubuhnya seperti ular, dan bertransformasi menjadi tubuh yang utuh, Harry Potter berdiri di depannya. Tersenyum. Senyuman itu menciptakan aliran dengan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja sekitarnya mendadak bermunculan orang-orang termasuk ayah dan ibunya yang menatap bahagian ke arah Pansy dan Harry. Seperti sepasang kekasih.

Kekasih.

Kekasih.

_Tidak._

Pansy terbangun dengan butir-butir kecil keringat di dahi. Dia bermimpi buruk tentang Potter. Demi kolor Merlin, memangnya salah apa dia sampai tiba-tiba memimpikan orang yang paling tak berguna dalam dunianya. Seumur hidup Harry Potter dan dia tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang kekasih. Tidak mungkin.

''Pans!'' Suara tenang dan dalam itu terdengar memanggil dari balik pintu. ''Sarapanmu menunggumu sedari tadi, apa kau tidak kerja?''

Pansy tersentak dari balik selimutnya, masih 30 menit menuju kantor Witch Weekly. Salahkan dua gelas Firewhisky dan beberapa sloki Ogden kemarin malam jika dirinya terlambat. Mengesalkan memang jika terlambat saja dapat mengusik ketenangan hidupnya. Sekalinya melanggar dan melakukan tindakan yang sekiranya dianggap buruk oleh direktur Witch Weekly, maka hidupnya akan jatuh. Uang memang sangat berharga dalam masa hidup Parkinson akhir-akhir ini. Pansy tentu saja tidak akan merengek pada teman-temannya untuk dipinjami uang atau diberi pekerjaan. Dia punya harga diri. Lagipula bekerja dibidang jurnalis adalah keinginannya dari dulu. Semenjak dia melihat pena bulu Rita Skeeter. Anggap itu lucu atau bodoh, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

Pansy buru-buru memakan sarapannya dan berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya lalu mengambil serbuk floo dan segera menuju kantornya.

Dan dia salah tujuan.

''Selamat pagi, Miss Parkinson. Sedikit lagi kau terlambat.'' Suara riang menyapa dari balik meja.

Pansy hanya menjengitkan alisnya tak peduli, yang dia pikirkan adalah mengapa dia muncul di kantor direkturnya alih-alih di ruangannya sendiri.

''Oh ya, Parkinson. Ruanganmu dipindahkan ke sebelah barat untuk sementara. Ada hujan lokal di cerobong floo ruanganmu yang harus disingkirkan,'' tambah sang direktur seolah dapat membaca pikirannya.

Pansy berjengit sekilas. Ada hujan lokal katanya? Merlin bunting, siapa yang kurang kerjaan membuat hujan lokal di kantor Pansy? Jika bukan orang dalam, siapa lagi. Pansy hanya menggeram pelan dan bergegas keluar ruang kantor Lou Smith. Kenapa—sejak dari pagi; eh sebut saja sejak dari kemarin—dia merasa hidupnya menjadi _agak_ tidak beres. Arus tenang hidupnya mendadak kacau dijatuhi sebuah 'meteorit' bernama Harry Potter. Tidak heran sih, selama bertahun-tahun memang hidupnya selalu tidak beres jika berada di dekat Harry.

Pansy menduduki kursinya. Masih kursi dan meja yang sama. Hanya saja ruangannya makin kecil. Untung saja barangnya tidak seberapa banyak. Pansy bukan tipikal wanita yang menumpuk pekerjaan, kerapian adalah prioritas atas. Bukan berarti dia adalah wanita karier yang rajin, baginya memiliki bawahan harus digunakan secara optimal. Tiba-tiba burung kertas meluncur diatas kepalanya lalu jatuh lemas sembari membuka lipatannya menjadi sebuah memo.

_'Batas akhir penyerahan artikel mengenai Harry Potter paling lambat pukul dua siang ini.'_

Dan Lucia Maggot belum menyerahkan artikel itu di mejanya sampai pukul sepuluh. Pansy yang tidak sabar meraih tombol pemanggil kepada Reagan. ''Dimana Lucia Maggot?'' tanyanya.

''Dia sedang sakit, Miss,'' jawab Reagan datar.

''Jadi, dia tidak akan datang hari ini?'' Pertanyaan retoris. Jelas saja Maggot tak akan masuk. Tapi Pansy butuh pernyataan yang jelas.

'Apakah surat ijinnya tidak sampai di meja anda, Miss?'' tanya Reagan.

''Kalau ada aku tak akan memanggilmu, Reagan. Terimakasih.'' Pansy menekan tombol mati pada pemanggilnya. Mengusap mukanya dan mengeluh. Suratnya pasti sampai di mejanya tapi karena ada hujan brengsek itu maka suratnya hilang entah kemana. Dengan kesal Pansy beranjak dari mejanya dan berderap menuju rumah Lucia.

Lucia membuka pintu dengan kesal. Jam istirahatnya terganggu ketika dua kali bunyi bel meraung di balik pintu. Masih pukul sepuluh dan sudah ada yang datang, mau apa? Menjenguk? Merapikan baju hangatnya dan memakai sandal rumah dia menuju pintu.

''Selamat pagi Maggot. Aku tak peduli sudah mengganggu jam istirahatmu atau tidak, yang pasti kau harus serahkan artikel itu saat ini juga.''

Lucia terkejut dengan kedatangan Pansy tiba-tiba. Terbengong dan secara tidak sadar tangannya mempersilahkan Pansy untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Aku bukan rentenir, Maggot." Pansy berujar, masih tetap berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Tapi, Miss.. aku bahkan belum membuatnya," suaranya mendadak tercekat ketika melihat pandangan menghujam Pansy.

Memandang dingin perempuan dihadapannya, ''Kerjakan sekarang kalau begitu.''

Terpaku di tempatnya. ''Tapi, kemarin Anda juga sempat mewawancarainya, kan?'' ujarnya gugup, suara gemetar. Mencoba untuk mencari alasan.

Pansy menjengitkan alis, menatapnya dingin. ''Sejak kapan aku memiliki pekerjaan ganda sebagai jurnalis, Maggot? Jika iya, aku pasti sudah meminta gaji tambahan sementara kau _dikeluarkan_,'' ujarnya. ''Berdiri saja hanya akan membuang waktu. Jika kau tak ingin mati sekarang, maka lekas kerjakan,'' tukasnya memberi ultimatum akhir kepada perempuan berambut merah tersebut.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Pansy mengumpat sendiri menuju kantor sang direktur. Membuat satu artikel saja butuh berjam-jam. Bagaimana si Lou Smith bisa menerima Lucia Maggot dan menaruhnya di dalam tim Pansy. Mengerjakan artikel seperti bergosip, Pansy pikir. Jika seseorang bergosip maka akan banyak sekali wacana yang bisa tercipta dari sebuah bibir tipis, maka kenapa membuat artikel saja begitu susah? Bahkan Pansy harus mengecek ulang. Membaca-mengedit-membaca-mengedit— Tugas keparat yang membuat pusing seketika. Banyak coretan sana-sini, membenahi tulisan carut-marut para jurnalis tak berkompeten itu, menambahkan sedikit informasi agar dramatis dan semuanya… dilakukan sendirian, sembari bergumam 'tidak kompeten' 'tidak ada bakat' 'bego'.

Dan sekarang dia sudah berada di depan meja Lou Smith setelah nyaris sepuluh menit mengedit dalam umpatan. ''Nyaris terlambat lagi, Parkinson?'' ujar Lou rendah. Nada santai tapi menohok.

''Lucia Maggot absen tanpa memberitahu, Mrs. Smith. Jadi aku harus mengambil naskahnya,'' jawab Pansy perlahan, tanpa usaha meminta maaf karena keterlambatannya. Dirinya didesain tak akan pernah minta maaf jika bukan kesalahannya.

Lou Smith menatapnya datar, "Tapi untungnya sudah ada yang mengirim artikel pengganti. Tak perlu dipermasalahkan siapa yang mengirimnya, toh aku sudah percaya isinya.''

Pansy melengos mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir direkturnya. Otaknya menolak menerima fakta ini. ''Tapi, Mrs. Smith, artikel it—"

Mengibaskan tangan memotong, "Sori, Parkinson, tapi berita orang itu lebih aktual. Lebih layak untuk digunakan," ujarnya. "So— kuharap lain kali kau berhati-hati dan selalu mengecek anak buahmu.'' Terhenti sejenak, kemudian menatapnya serius, ''Nah, untuk itu, aku ingin kau menggantikan Lucia untuk segera ke lokasi untuk mewawancarai Harry Potter sekali lagi. Kali ini tanyakan pada lelaki itu alasannya ingin menjadi seorang pebisnis. Aku ingin artikel itu sampai di meja ini besok.''

Tanpa sepatah kata dan pandangan datar merendahkan Pansy keluar ruangan. Menggantikan Lucia katanya? Baik, Pansy tidak akan lama lagi membuat akhir hidup Lucia Maggot sengsara. Dia pastikan itu, suatu saat tentu saja. Karena amarahnya begitu melingkupi. Mewawancarai Harry Potter yang seharusnya dilakukan Lucia! Ulangnya. Ingin rasanya dia menggebrak meja atasannya dan mengumpat, mengatakan apapun untuk keadilan. Jelas ini tidak adil. Lucia boleh sakit, tapi bukan Pansy yang harus menerima tugas ini. Tapi mau apa dikata, perkataan yang keluar dari mulut nenek sihir itu harus dituruti. Kalau tidak Pansy akan berakhir mati disini.

***

''_Alo_.''

Suara itu membuatnya terperanjat dari balik gantungan baju di sebuah butik. ''Nott! Kau mengagetkanku,'' tukas Pansy. Nott hanya meringis senang.

''Membeli baju?''

''Tidak. Aku sedang berencana memantrai Muggle yang ada di pojok sana, agar aku bisa mengambil sepasang baju ini,'' ujarnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ide bagus. Kenapa tidak dibunuh saja sekalian?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak berminat meninggalkan jejak yang malah akan membuat _kita_ terpuruk." Pansy menjawab, kali ini benar-benar serius. Nott hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Pans?"

Pansy menatap Nott penuh tanya, "Memangnya ada apa, Nott? Berbasa-basi denganku seperti bukan dirimu saja. Aku masih mengenalmu baik, btw."

Nott hanya tertawa kecil. "Masih ingat rupanya. Pansy Parkinson belum berubah, aku tebak."

Tertawa juga. "Well, aku baik. Kau sendiri? Kudengar kau baru pulang dari Rusia," tanyaya. Masih memilah-milah baju di pajangan butik.

"Yeah, mengurus ini-itu. Tinggal di Rusia lebih menyenangkan daripada London. Aku heran dengan kalian yang masih bertahan tinggal di sini," Nott berujar.

"Aku tak punya pilihan. Pindah keluar negeri akan sama saja, Nott. Aku dan keluarga harus bangkit lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk pindah. Sementara Draco… ah, dia sudah mapan. Tak mungkin dia akan meninggalkan London. Lagipula…" Pansy mengangkat baju yang tampak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Murah tetapi mewah. "…dia sudah punya _gandengan_," lanjutnya.

"Siapa wanita beruntung itu?"

"Kau tak mengikuti berita di koran?"

Nott menggeleng.

"Tsk, Nott. Kupikir setidaknya kau lebih _intelek_ sedikit. Dia akan bertunangan dengan gadis darah-lumpur itu," ujarnya, menatap rendah lelaki itu.

"_Granger?_ Hermione Granger?" tanyanya. Pansy mengiyakan dengan jentikan alisnya yang terangkat keatas. "Setidaknya dia memiliki _sense_," ujar Nott.

Mendengus kesal. "Jangan bilang kau juga menyukainya, Nott," katanya lalu meninggalkan Nott dan beralih ke kasir.

"Aku sudah mengincarnya sejak di Hogwarts. _Lovely_. Lupakan sifatnya yang sok tahu itu. Dia punya badan yang bagus, sungguh sangat sayang jika dibiarkan begitu saja. Namun sekarang dia milik Draco, aku bisa berbuat apa?" ujar Nott terkekeh.

"Pikiran kalian sama saja kotornya, tidakkah ada yang lebih menarik dan berbadan lebih sexy ketimbang si rambut kribo itu?" dengusnya kesal, menyerahkan pakaian itu ke kasir—sedikit terlempar sehingga pegawai itu terkejut. Mengeluarkan uang Mugglenya. Nott mengerling sinis ke arah uang itu. Pansy memutar manik birunya, sedikit berbisik, "Kau tahulah, berbelanja di_sini_ lebih murah ketimbang di Diagon Alley." Nott hanya mengangguk lagi. Pegawai kasir itu menyodorkan tas belanja kepada Pansy, dan beberapa uang kembalian. "Lalu kau sedang apa disini?" tanyanya.

"Mau makan dulu? Aku traktir." Jawab Nott mengalihkan pertanyaan.

***

Diagon Alley tetap penuh walau tidak ada murid yang berbelanja kebutuhannya. Bagi Pansy Diagon Alley tidak sebersahabat seperti saat masih bersekolah dulu. Tak ada wajah yang dikenalnya. Teman-teman Slytherinnya memilih untuk tinggal di luar negeri, pergi ke tempat dimana mereka tidak disorot sebagai orang yang bersalah. Pansy tahu betul rasanya, tertekan oleh anggapan buruk para penyihir yang awam dengan perang yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu. Tidak tahukah mereka, bahwa segelintir Slytherin juga ikut dalam perang Hogwarts? Yeah, benar. _Segelintir_. Dan itupun karena mereka mencari dimana sisi yang aman dan potensial untuk menang. Dan dia termasuk salah satunya. Lagipula Pansy cukup mengerti alasan lain mengapa mereka tidak menyenangi tinggal bersama orang-orang yang masih pro-muggleborn. Terlalu banyak menyerang tidak bermanfaat bagi mereka, meninggalkan pemikiran renaisans yang tak masuk akal, menuju kota yang sebenarnya—menurut mereka. Contohnya, lelaki yang duduk didepannya ini, pindah permanen ke Rusia.

"Aku kemari untuk liburan," Nott menyela Pansy yang sedang terbuai dalam pikiran. Matanya berpindah dari kegiatan di jalan di luar kaca café kecil di Diagon Alley kembali ke mata cokelat milik Nott. Pansy memandangnya rendah. "Jangan iri, Pans. Suatu hari kau bisa memiliki waktu berlibur dengan tenang. Suatu hari harimu akan berbalik mendukungmu penuh. Dan sekarang, aku yang traktir."

"Haha, aku terdengar murahan kalau begitu. Seperti aku tak bisa membayar semua ini."

Nott hanya nyengir. Pansy mendengus.

"Kau suka mendengus akhir-akhir ini."

"_Akhir-akhir ini?_ Kau baru bertemu denganku hari ini, Nott."

Nott mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan kehidupan yang terbalik sempurna ini. Kata mereka yang bijak, kehidupan seperti roda yang kadang diatas kadang dibawah. Jih, hanya omong kosong, mereka cuma ingin membuat aturan baru atas nama kebajikan." Pansy berujar pelan. Tangan menopang dagu.

"Depresi berlebihan," kata Nott yang dilanjutkan dengan tatapan keji dari Pansy. Well, "jika kau mau keluar dari pekerjaanmu sekarang, aku punya pekerjaan untukmu."

"Pikirmu aku murahan, eh? Aku bisa berusaha sendiri, terima kasih."

"Terdengar sangat _Gryffindor_," sahut Nott sembari melempar tawa sinis.

Pansy tersenyum lemah, "Akibat terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Harry Potter, mungkin," ujarnya asal. Pada kenyataannya dia juga baru sekali bertemu dengan Harry Potter. Tapi mungkin bersinggungan lama dengan para Gryffindor itu membuat jalan pikirannya juga berubah.

Ngomong-ngomong Harry Potter, dia punya agenda untuk mewawancarainya sore ini. Jam tangannya menunjukkan satu jam lagi sebelum wawancaranya. Pekerjaan menyebalkan. Seharusnya bukan dia yang melakukan semua hal bodoh ini. Oh, boy… tampaknya dirinya harus memikirkan tawaran Nott untuk kedua kali. Er- mungkin.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Gryffindor, aku melihat ceweknya Potter di Rusia kemarin," ujar Nott sambil memainkan fettucini dengan garpu di atas piring. Kemudian melempar pandangan makan-makananmu ke arah wanita di depannya.

Pansy segera menegakkan tubuh, sesuatu mengalir deras langsung ke otaknya. Jiwa jurnalismenya perlahan merangkak naik. Ada berita… ada berita… Nice input.

Berlagak mengambil garpu lalu menusuk kentang panggangnya. "Apa yang dilakukannya disana?" tanyanya, berusaha menyembunyikan nada senang agar tidak terlihat begitu antusias.

"Hmm, aku tak tahu pasti. Yang kulihat sepertinya dia menikmati hari bersama beberapa lelaki," katanya sembari menatap Pansy.

Sang lawan bicara balik menatapnya. "Sejauh yang kudengar, Weasley-perempuan itu sedang melakukan tur dengan kelompok Quidditchnya. Mungkinkah dia hanya _bersenang-senang_?" ujar Pansy, mencoba memancing informasi lebih jauh.

"Bukannya dia akan menikah dengan Potter?" tanya Nott.

"Sepertinya tidak. Selama beberapa bulan ini tak terdengar lagi euforia masyarakat menyambut pernikahan mereka. Well- yeah… walau sesungguhnya masih ada di luar sana, beberapa orang abnormal yang menunggu mereka menjadi happy couple. Sejauh ini tidak ada tanggapan atau jumpa pers yang dilakukan oleh Potter."

"Terdengar menarik?" tanya Nott.

"Sangat menarik untuk diulas, menurutku."

"Ingin menggali lebih dalam?" tawar Nott. "Kurasa aku bisa membantu"

Pansy terdiam.

"Aku tak yakin, Nott. Witch Weekly jarang mau mengulas gosip-gosip murahan," jawab Pansy. Nott memprotes dari seberang ("Ini tidak murahan!") tapi Pansy terburu mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruhnya diam. "Lebih baik aku mencari tahu untuk kepentinganku sendiri," tambahnya untuk menghibur diri.

Nott menghela napas. "Terserah kau saja."

***

Pansy berjalan menuju tempat yang telah dijanjikan untuk mewawancarai Harry Potter. Menyeringai dingin, dia menemukan sesosok orang yang amat dikenalnya. Tengah duduk menghadap ke arah yang sama dengan arah yang dituju Pansy. Nah. Dia bukan mengenalnya sungguhan. Potter memang dikenal banyak orang. Orang beken yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Selamat sore, Mr. Potter."

Harry meletakkan cangkirnya dan mendongak kepada Pansy yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. "Selamat sore, Miss Parkinson. Sungguh sopan sekali."

"Aku memang selalu sopan, sebenarnya. Hanya saja kali ini aku akan benar-benar berlaku sopan di hadapanmu."

"Benar."

Pansy menatapnya tanpa arti dan mengeluarkan _recorder_nya. Harry terbelalak melihat barang yang baru saja dikeluarkan Pansy. "Jangan heran, Mr. Potter. Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas, ini tentu saja _bukan_ milikku. Dan tentu saja seharusnya _bukan _aku yang mewawancara. Jadi apakah kita bisa mulai wawancaranya, mengingat saya juga punya agenda lain, eh?"

Harry mengangguk pelan, "Boleh. Karena aku juga tak mau _mengganggu_ kesibukan orang lain."

"Hmmm… yang _pertama_," Pansy membaca daftar pertanyaan yang dibuatnya, tak acuh dengan jawaban Harry baru saja. Dia memang harus membuat daftarnya. Jika tidak, kecenderungan untuk bicara keluar jalur sangat besar. Wawancara malah akan menjadi debat sengit tanpa akhir. Maka dari itu, daftar pertanyaan akan membuatnya menahan diri. "Ceritakan tentang perusahaan Anda," Pansy mengalihkan matanya dari tulisan di notes kecilnya kepada mata hijau milik Harry.

"Perusahaan kami—"

"_Kami?_ Aku pikir ini milikmu," potongnya.

"Benar. Tapi sayangnya kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sehingga tidak memperhatikan bahwa di dalam perusahaan_ku_ masih _banyak_ orang yang berkerja di sana."

"Wah, terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Bahkan kau tahu aku sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri."

"Gampang ditebak."

"Gampang—_apa?_" Pansy mengernyit mendadak, berharap menangkap dengan benar apa yang barusan dikatakan Harry.

"Kau mau wawancara ini berlangsung normal atau tidak, btw?" tanya Harry tak sabar, mengabaikan pertanyaan Pansy. Wanita itu hanya mengernyitkan alis, seraya melempar sinyal 'silahkan, jika kau ingin'. Harry menghela napas, "Perusahaan kami—seperti yang Anda dengar kemarin—adalah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang inovasi sapu terbang. Kami mengembangkan model yang memungkinkan untuk dibuat second seat—dinaiki untuk dua orang. Rencananya dengan memodifikasi teknologi Muggle pada sapu terbang tersebut." Pertanyaan pertama selesai.

"Hmm… terdengar menarik," ujar Pansy pura-pura, "Baik. Kemudian, adakah alasan kenapa Anda memilih bidang ini? Saya dengar dulu Anda adalah seorang Auror— dan kenapa Anda banting setir?"

"Well, merasa bosan dan tak tertantang, er- kau tahulah," jawabnya, dan Pansy menggerakkan bibir tanpa suara 'aku-tak-tahu-dan-peduli-amat'. Namun Harry membaca gerakan bibir itu. "Namun bukan berarti aku tidak menghargai pekerjaanku. Aku hanya mencari suasana baru."

"Terdengar sangat menganggur sekali. Ah, maaf jika saya berkata tidak sopan," ujar Pansy. Nada amat datar. "Kemudian… _a_dakah sokongan dari orang terdekat?"

"Seperti biasa," jawab Harry.

Pansy mendengus, "Well- bisa jelaskan makna 'seperti biasa'? Pembaca kami tak akan mengerti apa maksudnya, Sir."

"Jika kau tahu maksudnya, maka kau bisa menerjemahkannya, kupikir."

"_Pertanyaan berikutnya_," Pansy berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Harry baru saja, lalu melanjutkan daftar pertanyaannya, "ada alasan lain mengapa Anda memutuskan untuk membuat perusahaan inovasi sapu terbang ini?"

"Kenapa pertanyaannya berputar-putar? Kau tak bisa membuat pertanyaan lain?"

"Pertanyaannya, Mister: adakah alasan lain? Jika tidak ada, kau bisa tidak menjawabnya. Atau jawab saja sederhana dengan kata 'Tidak.'"

"Ada."

"Nah?"

"Karena aku menyukai olahraga Quidditch, dan aku ingin sapu terbang yang terbaik untuk olahraga itu."

"Hmm… pecinta Quidditch. Jika memang begitu kenapa tidak menjadi pemain Quidditch sekalian?"

"Apa itu pertanyaan, atau itu hanya ocehanmu, Parkinson?"

Pansy menimbang-nimbang sebentar. "Ini pertanyaan sungguhan. Potter."

Harry terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, namun tidak menemukannya. Dia sebenarnya memang sangat menyukai Quidditch. Bakat itu mengalir dalam darahnya. Namun menjadi atlet olahraga bukanlah dunianya.

"Ah, apakah karena pasangan Anda adalah pemain Quidditch?" Pansy mulai memasang umpan, "Er- mungkin agak repot bagi Anda, karena pemain Quidditch lebih sibuk dan _liar_?" dan mengailnya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kata liar, Miss Parkinson." Terlihat berusaha tenang.

"Aku dengar, pasanganmu sedang melakukan tur ke Negara-negara untuk memperkuat dukungan tim. Jika boleh tahu, sesibuk apa dia sekarang?"

Harry terdiam, rahangnya mengeras tapi berusaha untuk tenang menjawabnya. Dia tidak ingin sikapnya terbaca. "Ya. Sibuk berkeliling."

"Ah, begitu."

Terdiam sejenak diantara keduanya, di satu sisi Pansy ingin menguak lebih dalam dan di satu sisi lain Harry ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pertanyaan ini, agar tidak merembet ke hal yang lain, tapi ternyata dia terlambat. "Bagaimana dengan kalian kedepannya. Aku mengamati banyak orang yang masih menunggu status resmi kalian. Menikah, maksud saya. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini tidak ada rumor lagi?"

"Status kami masih resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan untuk hal itu, Miss, aku pikir tidak ada kaitannya dengan tema wawancara hari ini. Jadi sebaiknya kita selesaikan saja."

"Baik, baik. Terimakasih, Mr. Potter atas kesediaan Anda sore ini."

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangan. Harry mendelik heran. Namun akhirnya tetap meraih tangan, menjabatnya. Aneh. Kontak langsung. Padahal dari dulu mereka telah memiliki batas. Dan Pansy Parkinson tak pernah mau menyentuh Harry Potter.

***

"Bagaimana?"

"Sama saja. Aku seperti berbicara pada burung beo yang bodoh dan berkacamata. Dan dia agak tertutup dan terus bicara hati-hati," ujar Pansy, menyesap butterbeernya.

"Berarti kau butuh bantuanku?"

"Sepertinya," sahutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau begitu semangat ingin membantuku, Nott? Sepertinya aku mencium niat busuk disini." Pansy bersandar dan melipat kedua lengan di dadanya. Nott hanya terdiam. "Ada yang kau sembunyikan, pastinya. Lontarkan saja."

"Hm. Belum jelas, tapinya. Aku pernah melihat Weasley-perempuan itu di Rusia 3 bulan yang lalu, sebenarnya. Dengan lelaki yang sama seperti yang aku lihat di bar."

Badan Pansy menegak mendengar berita ini. "Orang yang _sama?_" tanyanya.

Nott mengangguk.

"Menarik." Pansy berujar setengah puas sementara Nott melempar pandangan sedalam lubang hitam ke arah Pansy dalam diam, tanpa Pansy ketahui.

* * *

Thanks buat betareader gw, you-know-who. =)) dan semua yang udah mau baca dan mau review. Met nyambut lebaran. X3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **JKR's then yadda-yadda-yadda

(Chapter 4)

''Wajar saja, itu kan pekerjaan jurnalis, Harry.''

''Tapi Parkinsonlah jurnalisnya. Tidakkah ini kebetulan?," tukas Harry. Aku takkan pernah percaya dengan berita yang diulasnya."

"Harry," menghela napas kesal, ''memang apa bedanya dengan jurnalis yang haus berita lain? Kau tak bisa menuduhnya seperti itu. Masa itu sudah lewat.''

''Benar, seperti kau yang bilang. Tapi tidak lagi sekarang. Jika rumor itu sampai menyebar ke publik..,'' membiarkan ucapan menggantung di tengah. Mata memancarkan kekuatiran.

Hermione hanya bisa menggidikkan bahu, ''Ada kalanya Harry, setinggi apapun tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga. Masalahmu takkan mungkin bisa tertutup rapat selamanya. Well, aku menyarankan untukmu bersiap.''

Harry mengernyitkan dahinya, ada kesan tidak setuju yang akan diteriakkannya pada Hermione. Tapi sepertinya semua yang akan dikeluarkan dari bibirnya tersekat di tengah. Hermione hanya menatapnya kasihan dari sofa empuk di kantor Harry, menunggu sampai sahabatnya itu menyerah. Benar, Harry menyerah, bahunya melemas dan tangannya bergerak mengusap muka lalu menyisir rambutnya. Menghirup banyak udara dan melepaskannya pelan.

''Aku hanya ingin mempertahankan nama baik Weasley,'' ujarnya lemah.

Hermione tersenyum lirih, ''Aku yakin Molly dan Arthur pun tidak keberatan. Anak perempuannya sudah terlalu melenceng jauh dari seperti yang mereka biasa kenal. Aku pun sekarang tak bisa mengenalnya lagi.''

''Karena itu semua kesalahanku, Mione. Aku mengecewakannya terlalu dalam.''

''Tapi tak adil jika dia mengkhianati cinta yang kau berikan, dan menghukummu secara sepihak. Terkadang ada yang harus berjalan secara tak terkendali,'' _brunette_ itu berujar. Bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke tempat sahabatnya berdiri. Memegang bahu Harry dan menggosoknya pelan. Ia memang butuh semangat.

''Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana, Mione?'' tanya Harry pelan, kepalanya menunduk lalu menatap manik cokelat perempuan itu. Wajahnya sedih.

''Kalau aku,'' berhenti sejenak, membalas tatapan sedih Harry dengan tatapan bingung. Dirinya memang masih tak yakin apakah pantas memaafkan Ginny Weasley.

Dua setengah tahun yang lalu masalah ini terjadi. Semua masih berlangsung normal saat itu, seperti biasa Ginny Weasley masih mencintai Harry Potter dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Sementara itu, Hermione baru saja putus baik-baik dengan Ron dan Weasley itu memutuskan untuk berangkat ke Rumania membantu kakaknya, Charlie, mengurus naga-naga. Setelah itulah Hermione mulai bekerja untuk perusahaan Malfoy, sementara Harry masih bertahan di divisi Auror dan Ginny masih di dunia Quidditch.

Masalah bermula ketika Ginny merengek kepada Harry untuk segera meresmikan pertunangannya ke hadapan publik. Harry yang tengah sibuk saat itu—dan yeah, karena dia seorang Harry Potter—dengan setengah hati menyetujui saran Ginny. Setelah perdebatan kecil antara Harry dan Ginny, mereka akhirnya mengumumkan pertunangan. Beberapa bulan kemudian dia makin menjadi, sifatnya agak berbeda dari biasanya. Hermione terkadang harus dua kali mencerna apa yang terjadi pada Ginny dan apa yang terucap dari bibir si pemilik rambut merah itu. Dia hanya menjawab bahwa inilah dirinya saat inilah yang benar, hidupnya sempurna. Hermione merasa, Ginny menjadi kekanak-kanakan.

Pernah suatu hari Hermione mengingatkan padanya tentang masa sekolah dulu, saat Ginny merupakan anak perempuan yang tangguh, pengertian dan cukup sabar menghadapi Harry, namun Ginny langsung tersulut dan mencibir apa yang dikatakan Hermione. Bilangnya mereka sudah dewasa dan apapun bisa berubah secara mendadak; bilangnya Harry begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaan Aurornya, tidak peka dengan perasaan seorang perempuan yang ingin menjalin hubungan ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Hermione awalnya hanya diam, mencari alasan bahwa Ginny memang pantas berubah menjadi seperti itu, teman-temannya sudah banyak yang menikah. Dan normal jika dia menginginkannya dan dengan emosi tinggi memaksa Harry untuk bersegera menikahinya.

Mungkin juga salah Harry, tapi tak seutuhnya juga memang. Walaupun pihak yang putih menang pada saat perang Hogwarts beberapa tahun lalu, bukan berarti otomatis para auror duduk manis tanpa tugas yang berarti, kegelapan tetap harus diwaspadai. Dan Harry cukup disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya, menjadi lekas emosi dan secara tak sadar meneriaki Ginny. Dan meletuslah pertengkaran. Rencana pernikahan mendadak batal dan Ginny kabur dari rumahnya. Menganggap semua orang tidak berpihak kepadanya, bahkan orangtuanya.

Suatu hari setelah beberapa minggu mereka putus, Hermione menjumpai Ginny di sebuah tempat secara kebetulan. Mereka mengobrol. Hermione mengangkat topik yang seharusnya tak diangkat, mempertanyakan apakah Ginny mau meredakan amarahnya dan kembali pada Harry. Tak disangkanya bahwa Ginny akan tersinggung. Mengumpat, mencerca Hermione dan secara tak langsung mengatainya dengan perkataan buruk yang bersangkutan dengan nama Malfoy. Dan cerita itu menggantung sampai disini. Hermione cukup sakit hati sekaligus tidak pernah mengenal Ginny yang sekarang. Liar, tak terarah dan labil.

Matanya kembali pada manik hijau Harry, ''Mungkin akan memaafkannya. Karena dia begitu labil, Harry. Setelah aku pikir. mungkin aku bisa berbaikan dengannya. Begitu pula dirimu. Tapi aku bisa salah, karena aku tak pernah menjumpainya lagi semenjak hari itu,'' jawabnya. Tersenyum lemah kepada Harry.

''Sekarang kau fokus saja ke duniamu yang baru Harry. Kalau bisa kusarankan, lupakan dulu hal ini. Kita butuh pendinginan, mungkin, sampai Ginny bisa ditemui dan kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik,'' ujar Hermione. Menepuk pipi Harry lembut. ''Get a life, dear.''

Harry hanya bisa menyeringai lemah.

***

Sungguh memang ketidak-beruntungan bisa terjadi hanya karena satu faktor asing yang merayap ke dalam kehidupan seseorang. Contohnya: Pansy Parkinson yang masih berkutat dan setengah panik mencari dokumennya, merapal accio berkali-kali di seluruh penjuru ruangannya. Apalagi kalau bukan dokumen wawancara-nya dengan Potter beberapa saat yang lalu, yang hari ini juga harus diserahkan kepada direkturnya itu. Gundik Merlin, mengapa harus selalu Harry Potter bercodet itu lagi masalahnya. Sebutlah penyihir lain, tak pernah ada kejadian dokumen hilang kecuali yang satu ini. Dan alasan apalagi yang bisa dikatakan Pansy kepada Mrs. Smith itu? Dokumennya terbang dengan sapu terbang menuju Mr. Potter-nya yang terkasih?

Tsk. Pansy menghempaskan tubuhnya. Dia tak boleh dipecat. Memijit-mijit pelipisnya, dia tidak pusing, pening, atau apapun nama penyakit kepala itu. Dia hanya sedang mempertanyakan keadaannya saat ini. Berpuluh-puluh jurnalis yang bekerja di Witch Weekly, tapi kenapa harus Pansy yang kedapatan mengatur segala berita tentang Harry Potter---dan bahkan dia yang mencari beritanya. Terkutuk Laura Maggot yang tampaknya lari dari tanggung jawab.

Pansy mendesah keras; kesal dengan segala kejadian yang membuatnya bingung apakah harus berhenti dari perusahaan ini atau tidak. Tawaran Nott tampak sangat menggoda, namun dia sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ditawarkan Nott, mengingat dia sendiri tidak seberapa dekat dengannya.

Mata Pansy menerawang. Tsk, persetan dengan artikel. Dia beranjak dari duduknya, meraih tas-nya dan pergi menuju cafe terjauh.

***

''Cappuccino satu,''

''Vanilla Latte satu,''

Pansy menoleh ke seberang meja layan yang tempatnya berada tepat ditengah ruangan, berbentuk bundar. Dilihatnya wanita sebaya dengan dirinya, dengan rambut bergelombang. Hermione berdiri tepat di sisi lain di meja layan. Mata mereka beradu, namun Pansy yang pertama kali mengalihkan pandangan, tak acuh. Tak ada keperluan untuk menyapa, dan memang untuk apa.

Gelas kertas berisi cappuccino milik Pansy disodorkan sebelum milik Hermione. Cepat-cepat diraihnya dan pergi keluar dari café tersebut. Sebenarnya tak ada hal yang harus dihindari dari pertemuan ini. Tujuh tahun Pansy selalu bertatap muka dengannya, tapi hari ini perasaan Pansy mengatakan lebih baik menghindar.

Tapi Hermione menyapa saat Pansy melewatinya. "Halo, Pansy."

Pansy berhenti sesaat, "Kupikir itu langkah yang bagus untuk memulai pertemanan denganku, Granger." Lalu dia melangkah pergi keluar. Hermione mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tidak ada salahnya. Kau teman Draco, berarti juga temanku," ujar Hermione memancing. Pansy menghentikan langkahnya. Tersenyum dingin.

"Kau tak akan mungkin jadi temanku, Granger," ujar Pansy setelah membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Hermione dingin. "Dan, memanggil namamu dengan benar saja sudah jauh lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Jadi, lebih baik jangan ikuti aku lagi."

Tapi Pansy menyadari Hermione masih mengikuti langkahnya. Mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya. Gadis Gryffindor itu memang banyak omong, tidak bisakah dia diam dan menghentikan teori-teorinya tentang pertemanan? Pansy menghela napas panjang, "Granger aku minta kau tut—"

"PANSY!" seseorang di belakang Pansy berteriak, dan tanpa dua kali berpikir dia tahu suara itu berasal dari mulut Theodore Nott. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia selalu diikuti oleh Nott. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hermione, Theodore selalu berceloteh riang tentang Rusia, pekerjaannya disana dan Pemilik perusahaan dimana tempat dia bekerja dengan senang hati menawarinya posisi Direktur. Dan tentu saja menyinggung bagaimana Pansy lebih baik bekerja di tempat dia bekerja.

"Oh, _halo_ Nott," Pansy dengan malas menyapa kembali Theodore. Tapi Theodore masih berdiri disitu, tidak melanjutkan sesuatu yang—mungkin—akan dikatakannya pada Pansy. Dia menatap Hermione takjub, yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh pemilik rambut semak-semak itu.

"Halo," ujar Hermione canggung. Seumur hidupnya bersekolah di Hogwarts dia tak pernah bersinggungan dengan Theodore Nott. Entah untuk bekerja kelompok dalam kelas atau apa.

"Ah, halo… Granger. Senang berjumpa denganmu disini," balas Nott.

Pansy memutar bola mata. Adegan ini sungguh terlalu membosankan, jika ini sebuah adegan di novel, Pansy akan dengan sigap akan menutupnya dan membuang buku itu jauh-jauh. Dan dia akan melakukannya—pergi dari tempat pertemuan-tak-penting itu, tapi Theodore mencegahnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kembali ke kantor, Nott."

"Ah, maaf. Tapi aku memanggilmu tadi untuk memberitahu sesuatu,"

"Jika kau tak langsung memberitahunya, Nott, kau sedang membuang waktuku." Dan bukannya Pansy sangat menghargai waktu, beritahu kau tentang itu. Tapi ini semata karena dia terlalu kesal karena harinya sudah begitu sangat tak masuk akal sedari pagi tadi.

Hermione hanya menaikkan alis, mengerti mengapa Pansy marah—walau pada kenyataannya bukan seperti yang dipikirkannya—kepada Theodore. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Maaf telah mengganggu pagimu."

"Tunggu dulu, Granger. Lebih baik kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan ini. Kalian kuundang untuk merayakan pesta ulangtahunku, malam ini. Di Laburnum Gardens 53; jam 8 malam. Bagaimana?"

"Kau mengundang_ku?_" tanya Hermione heran.

"Kau bisa mengajak Malfoy, kudengar kalian berdua berpacaran."

"Ya, benar. Dan terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya, btw. Sampai jumpa." Pansy menyela niat Hermione yang akan menjawab sesuatu atas omongan Theodore. Dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tapi ternyata mereka juga bubar bersamaan.

***

"Parkinson, aku harap kau bisa mewawancarai Harry Potter lagi, aku dengar dia akan datang ke pesta kawan lama kalian, bukan begitu?" Mrs. Smith mendadak muncul dari balik tembok ruangan Pansy—dimana Pansy masih berkutat dengan pencariannya (dan berniat untuk menulis ulang).

"Datang?" tanya Pansy heran.

"Ya. Seseorang memberitahuku bahwa kawan lama kalian akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun dan mengundang Harry Potter. Dan dia bilang kau juga akan datang. Jadi kuharap kau bisa mewawancarainya lagi."

Pansy masih kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan perempuan tua berkacamata tanduk itu. Bukan karena perkataannya tapi sesuatu dibaliknya. Sejak kapan dia menyetujui akan datang ke pesta Nott? Dan mengapa Harry Potter diundang juga? Siapa yang memberi informasi pada direkturnya ini? Kenapa pula dia _lagi _yang harus mewawancarainya.

"Aku tidak berniat datang. Aku ingin—"

"Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan Parkinson, aku harap kau datang."

"Tapi, aku bahkan belum memberikan hasil wawancaraku kepadamu!"

"Kau sudah kok. Bukannya tadi pagi kau memberikannya di mejaku? Gareth memberitahuku."

"_Apa?_"

Ada yang salah disini, sesuatu yang teramat salah. Sejak kapan dia meletakkan hasil wawancaranya di meja Smith, sementara dia tadi pagi kebingungan mencari—dan lagipula dia sedang berada di café? Semua ini diluar daya pikirnya, dan sekarang dia benar-benar menginginkan semuanya berhenti. Terlalu aneh dan sangat tercium jejak konspirasi diantara semua kejadian ini.

"Mrs. Smith, aku rasa aku harus berhenti dari kegiatan mewawancarai Potter ini, kau tahu aku _editor_ dan Louisa yang har—"

"Aku menginginkan kau. Karena kau yang menangani artikel tentangnya dari awal. Dan Louisa sudah aku tugaskan untuk mengurus artikel yang lain."

"—us mengerjakannya. TAPI AKU EDITOR DAN AKU ATASAN LOUISA!" Pansy berseru setelah Mrs. Smith menyela dan dengan sepihak memutuskan semuanya.

"Aku atasanmu, Parkinson. Aku bisa memutuskan semuanya, walau—maafkan aku—kau tak setuju. Tapi berita Harry Potter benar-benar menaikkan pendapatan Witch Weekly. Itu berarti artikelmu disukai semua orang, Parkinson."

Pansy memutar kepalanya, mulutnya terbuka, berkacak pinggang, dan mendengus keras. "Aku bahkan tidak meletakkan hasil wawancara itu Mrs. Smith! Aku _kehilangan _dokumennya!"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Baiklah, aku tak ada waktu. Dan kuharap besok aku mendapat artikel wawancaramu malam ini dengannya." Dan Mrs. Smith beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Pansy.

Dan Pansy memutuskan untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya detik itu juga. Persetan dengan semua tugas yang ada.

***

Pansy tidak pergi malam itu. Dia menenggelamkan diri di dalam kamarnya. Membaca novel. Benar, membaca novel muggle. Dirinya mungkin secara tidak langsung sudah membuka hati terhadap benda-benda muggle—semata karena dia dipaksa oleh Draco. Buku yang dibacanya saja hasil pemberian dari Draco.

_Pride and Prejudice._

Novel percintaan. Bah.

Dia tidak butuh pengajaran akan dunia percintaan dari tulisan seorang muggle. Tapi Draco sangat memaksanya untuk membaca novel itu, bahkan memintanya untuk menceritakan isi dari novel kepadanya saat Pansy sudah selesai membacanya. Dipastikan Draco sudah tercuci otaknya dengan buku-buku muggle. Apakah tidak ada novel percintaan dari penulis penyihir? Dengan sebegitu banyaknya buku di perpustakaan Hogwarts dan ditempat lain—di Kementrian misalnya.

Yang ada mungkin berjudul 'Cintaku Seperti Perjuangan Melawan Naga' atau 'Ramuan Cinta' oleh Gilderoy Lockhart. Mungkin lebih baik ketimbang membaca cerita cinta haru biru Eliza Bennet dan Tuan Darcy-nya.

Pansy menutup novelnya, meletakkannya di tepian meja lampu tidurnya. Sebenarnya keputusan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya merupakan keputusan bodoh. Tapi tak mungkin terus-terusan dia dipaksa membuat artikel dan mengeditnya sendiri sementara tim yang seharusnya dia tangani tidak membantunya sama sekali. Dan bahkan Smith tua yang brengsek itu memutuskan secara sepihak tanpa Pansy tahu. Dan persetan pula dengan pria bercodet, yang mungkin saat ini sedang bersenang-senang di pesta.

Lebih baik dia tidur saja hari ini, berniat tidak masuk kerja besok sebagai sinyal bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bekerja lagi disana. Dan mungkin dia akan nekat mendaftar untuk bekerja di Kementrian, atau paling parah… menerima tawaran Nott.

Ah, ralat. Bekerja di Kementrian mungkin lebih parah ketimbang bekerja pada Nott. Mungkin sebaiknya dia harus berbicara dengan Nott nanti.

***

_Witch Weekly, minggu ketiga bulan Oktober._

_Harry Potter Kembali Beraksi_

Oleh : Pansy Parkinson

_Memang tidak ada habisnya untuk mengupas kehidupan seorang Harry Potter, Lelaki Yang Bertahan Hidup. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain mendengar kembali kisah kehidupannya yang selalu menarik untuk dikupas. Kini pun Harry muncul kembali dengan membawa kabar baru untuk diberitahukan kepada masyarakat penyihir Inggris._

_Setelah kontribusinya terhadap perdamaian dan ketenangan dunia sihir Inggris, tidakkah dari kita semua membayangkan bahwa lelaki itu akan menggeluti dunia politik? Mungkin sekali lagi dia dapat menyelamatkan pemerintahan, yang dipenuhi aksi saling menipu, saling menjilat, dan menikam dari belakang dengan diam-diam maupun secara terang-terangan. Bahkan kita lebih membayangkan bahwa dia akan menjadi Kepala Auror—dimana jabatan ini sangat bermartabat di mata masyarakat. Atau bahkan mungkin kita telah membayangkan sosoknya dalam balutan seragam tim nasional Quidditch seperti mantan pacarnya, Ginevra Weasley? Bagaimana pula kisah percintaannya sekarang?_

_ Witch Weekly secara eksklusif berhasil mewawancarai pembisnis sapu terbang ulung ini, kemarin malam pada sebuah acara privat seorang temannya semasa bersekolah di Hogwarts. Untuk edisi berikutnya kami akan mengupas tuntas dunia sedang digelutinya. Dan tentu saja tentang kisah cintanya yang selama ini kita nanti-nanti. _

_Selamat berakhir minggu!_

Pansy terdiam ketika mendapat dan membaca edisi terbaru Witch Weekly minggu ini dengan namanya yang tertera di awal artikel. Terkejut, bingung dan marah. Dia tidak pernah membuat tulisan seperti ini. Jelas ini adalah tulisan orang lain yang mengaku sebagai dirinya. Ada seseorang di luar sana atau orang dalam yang ingin Pansy terjebak dalam permainannya. Entah untuk apa dan oleh siapa. Dia menggigit bibir, sedikit kuatir. Benaknya dipenuhi berbagai spekulasi. Artikel ini pasti akan menimbulkan reaksi yang mungkin seperti dugaannya.

Yang terburuk. Mungkin.

**An** : ternyata saya masih kurang gape menulis. Terimakasih buat betareader saya. Tampaknya saya harus banyak belajar dari anda. Sekian. Silahkan laknat, sumpahin, puja, hibur saya di pencetan bawah itu. Terimakasih. (_ _)


End file.
